Marian Gibbs
by Karen Killa
Summary: Jethro et Shannon ont eu deux filles, leur aînée Marian et la seconde Kelly. Marian survit à l'accident de voiture, elle reste proche de son père et va le voir souvent à Washington. Cependant le passé la rattrape lorsque Paloma décide de venger son père et elle rencontre G. Callen.
1. Chapter 1

G. Callen n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, un fait qui venait autant de son passé dans les familles d'accueil, que de sa vie d'agent sous couverture, il avait du mal à se lier aux gens et peu de possibilité pour le faire. Pas sans leur mentir en tout cas, ça ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'option, et puis de toute façon il était un solitaire. Néanmoins dans le nombre il y avait Jethro Gibbs, un ami proche, un homme qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille, un ami sur qui il pouvait compter s'il en avait besoin, toujours, un homme de confiance. Ils se parlaient régulièrement, il était donc plutôt surpris d'être appelé par Eric parce que Gibbs était sur l'écran, ce n'était pas le style de Gibbs et donc c'était inquiétant, et il ne perdit pas de temps à aller à l'étage, son inquiétude ne diminua pas en le voyant, au contraire même, il avait l'air très inquiet.

"Gibbs, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" il demanda de suite, sentant que Sam était monté avec lui, mais n'y accordant pas grande importance, pas plus au fait que Hetti était aussi là et que Kenzi et Nate étaient également montés.

Jethro Gibbs n'était pas un homme qui regrettait beaucoup de choses, une qui était au top de la liste ça avait été son absence lorsque sa famille avait été en danger, il avait perdu deux de ses trésors et ça avait manqué de le détruire. Son seul réconfort avait été que Marian ait survécu l'"accident de voiture", mais là il était inquiet, il avait toujours su que son métier d'agent fédéral pouvait mettre en danger sa fille, il s'était fait des ennemis après tout mais comme il l'avait souvent dit, si il n'avait pas d'ennemi c'était qu'il ne faisait pas bien son travail. Pour assurer sa sécurité il l'avait inscrite dans de nombreux cours pour qu'elle sache se défendre et il lui avait appris à tirer avec une arme à feu, que ce soit une arme de poing ou une arme de sniper d'ailleurs. Il avait vraiment été paranoïaque avec la sécurité de sa fille, ce qu'elle avait accepté, comprenant la situation, et là il était fou d'inquiétude, la fille de Pedro Hernandez voulait se venger, et pas simplement en le tuant lui non. Elle voulait s'en prendre à sa famille d'abord, que son père soit en danger l'inquiétait mais ça le mettait surtout en colère, en revanche que sa fille le soit, c'était insupportable, il se connaissait bien, il avait ses règles et il les suivait toujours, il avait aussi conscience de ses défauts. Il avait pu surmonter la mort de Shannon et de Kelly que de justesse, parce qu'il s'était noyé dans le travail en s'engageant au NIS, mais aussi parce que Marian avait été là et qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui. Il ne supporterait pas sa mort, il ne se remettrait pas de la mort d'une de ses filles à nouveau, il n'en avait pas la force il en avait conscience. Une part de lui brûlait de se hâter pour aller à LA, s'assurer de ses propres yeux que son trésor allait bien, et faire en sorte qu'elle aille bien ensuite, qu'elle soit saine et sauve, mais il devait rester là pour commencer à réfléchir à comment faire pour arrêter Paloma et par la même occasion son frère Alejandro... Il faisait donc la seule chose qui lui était possible pour le moment, à savoir attendre et compter sur son vieil ami pour assurer la sécurité de sa fille. Il avait beau avoir confiance en Callen, ça ne voulait pas dire que la situation lui plaisait pour autant, loin de là même. En plus lorsque Paloma l'avait menacé elle avait parlé de son père uniquement, pas de sa fille, il se doutait qu'elle savait que Marian avait survécu mais il y avait une chance que ce ne soit pas le cas et il refusait de la mener jusqu'à sa fille.

"J'ai besoin d'un service Callen." répondit donc Gibbs un air sérieux et inquiet, bien loin de son visage sérieux habituel.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda sans hésiter Callen, il devait énormément à Gibbs et si il ne pouvait pas garantir qu'il accepterait, il savait aussi que les chances qu'il ne le fasse pas étaient minimes.

"Ma fille Marian, elle vit à Los Angeles depuis plusieurs années." commença Gibbs. "Elle est en danger."

"Qui ?" demanda Callen encore plus attentif, il n'avait jamais rencontré la fille de Gibbs, pas plus qu'il avait vu la moindre photo d'elle, Gibbs et lui avaient passé du temps ensemble oui, mais lors de missions sous couverture en général et avoir une photo de sa fille n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Et ensuite l'occasion ne s'était pas présenté, Callen n'y avait pas vraiment pensé non plus pour être honnête, il savait que son ami avait une fille, il savait qu'elle comptait pour lui mais il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin d'en savoir d'avantage, encore moins le besoin de savoir où elle vivait, mais là c'était visiblement important. Surtout vu qu'elle était en danger.

"Paloma Reynosa, elle est la chef du cartel et elle veut me faire souffrir en s'en prenant à ma famille. Elle n'a parlé que de mon père mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque." expliqua brièvement Gibbs. "Marian sait qu'elle est en danger, elle est capable de se défendre, mais je serai plus tranquille si vous pouviez garder un œil sur Marian et si Paloma arrive en ville..."

"On gardera un œil sur elles deux." affirma Hetty avant même que Callen ne puisse répondre, quoiqu'il aurait dit la même chose donc ça ne le dérangeait pas trop.

"C'est quoi le plan ?" demanda Callen qui connaissait assez Gibbs pour savoir qu'il ne se contenterait pas de ça très longtemps. Il voudrait assurer lui même la sécurité de sa fille et honnêtement Callen ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il savait à quel point elle était importante pour lui, à sa place il ferait tout pour la protéger, enfin il en était sûr.

"Marian doit organiser quelques affaires avant de venir à Washington, elle sait pour Paloma mas elle refuse de fuir et de tout laisser en plan à cause d'elle. Elle a des responsabilités et si elle accepte de prendre un congé elle veut faire ça dans les règles." soupira Gibbs, cachant mal son agitation.

"Tu n'as pas pu la faire changer d'avis ? Tu pouvais pas lui lancer un de tes regards noirs ? Elle est en danger." pointa Callen, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, surtout parce que Gibbs l'avait laissé faire, ce n'était pas le genre de son ami, loin de là même.

"Marian est ma fille, elle me connait et elle n'a jamais eu peur de mes regards noirs. En plus elle est têtue." dit Gibbs avec agacement mais Callen voyait aussi la fierté dans l'attitude de l'ancien marine. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait prudente et je la connais, elle va prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour assurer sa sécurité à elle ainsi qu'à son fils."

"Donc on garde un œil sur deux personnes en plus de la chef du cartel Reynosa ?" demanda Callen.

"Je te suis redevable." répondit Gibbs.

Callen avait été pris par d'autres affaires mais il demandait tout les jours des nouvelles à Eric, il se serait bien rendu à l'adresse de Marian Gibbs mais il avait eu un peu trop de boulot en plus il avait confiance en Eric qui avait plusieurs caméra ouvertes en permanence vers elle. Lui et Sam venaient d'escorter un flic ripou aux locaux de la police, un flic payé par Ortega et qui avait mis Deeks, leur agent de liaison, en danger, lorsqu'il reçut un appel d'Erik.

"Paloma a été vu à Los Angeles, Callen. Elle est avec trois hommes de mains et est pas loin de la maison de Marian Gibbs." dit Eric, il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Sam appuyait sur l'accélérateur, le téléphone de Callen avait été sur haut-parleur, et tournait la voiture dans la bonne direction, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

"Tu l'as prévenu ?" demanda Callen.

"Oui, elle est au courant." confirma Eric.

"On sera là dans dix minutes." assura Sam, il avait le pied sur l'accélérateur, il était quelqu'un qui était très protecteur naturellement, il avait aussi du respect pour l'agent Gibbs qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une fois certes mais il en avait entendu parler via son coéquipier. En plus l'idée qu'une femme et son enfant soit en danger le pressait plus qu'un peu.

Marian appelait son père tous les jours et était au courant chaque fois qu'il était sur une affaire risquée ou si il était en danger, si ce n'était pas via lui c'était via un autre membre de son équipe, ou via Abby, une scientifique de génie avec qui elle était très proche ou encore Ducky, le médecin légiste et un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis plus de dix ans. Elle avait donc su de suite lorsqu'Abby avait commencé à enquêter, sans s'en rendre compte au début, sur la mort de Pedro Hernandez, elle avait aussi su lorsque son père était allé au Mexique, un fait sur lequel ils s'étaient disputés ensuite, elle savait pourquoi il y était allé, pour Mike mais il avait été en danger et foncer comme ça avait été stupide. Surtout vu qu'il avait été seul. Elle avait été mise au courant bien sûr du fait que Paloma Reynosa voulait se venger et qu'elle avait un frère, Alejandro Rivera, elle ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à ce que cette femme vienne comme ça dans sa maison, qu'elle attaque de suite oui, surtout vu qu'elle avait été prévenu par un agent du NCIS qu'elle n'était pas loin, mais qu'elle entre ainsi pour discuter, à certainement pas. Mais dans tous les cas, elle était prête.

Marian Gibbs était rousse comme sa mère et avait les yeux bleus glacials de son père, elle portait les cheveux longs et sa peau était tannée par le soleil, elle allait à la plage souvent et passait le plus clair de son temps dehors. Elle avait aussi de nombreux tatouages, chacun avec une signification particulière pour elle, son visage portait en général un sourire mais en observant la femme devant elle, il n'y en avait pas la moindre trace. Marian avait été élevé par une mère aimante qui lui avait pris à voir le bon chez les gens, à agir de manière juste et si elle ne l'avait pas toujours fait elle n'avait rien fait qu'elle regrettait vraiment. Son père était un homme juste et droit qui obéissait à ses propres règles et qui était déterminé à faire respecter la loi, à protéger les gens et si il lui avait appris à être prudente et à être méfiante, il n'avait pas renié les paroles prononcées par Shannon. Respectant sa mère elle n'avait pas haï grand monde au cours de sa vie, certains l'avaient mis en colère bien sûr, mais si il y avait eu un homme qu'elle avait haï autant qu'elle l'avait craint ça avait été Pedro Hernandez. Maintenant, après leurs actions et les menaces prononcées contre sa famille, Paloma Reynosa et son frère n'étaient pas non plus dans son cœur, loin de là même.

"Miss Gibbs, pardonnez mon entrée ici mais je tenais à vous parler." dit d'ailleurs Paloma avec un accent dans la voix.

"Je ne pensais pas que vous vouliez vraiment me parler, j'avais au contraire été informé que c'était ma mort que vous vouliez, pour faire payer mon père. Pour le faire souffrir." dit Marian sans perdre son calme, profitant du fait qu'elle était en partie cacher par la table de la cuisine pour sortir son arme, prête à tirer si nécessaire.

"Vous pouvez comprendre non ? A moins que vous ne soyez pas au courant ?" suggéra Paloma.

"Du fait que mon père a tué le votre, je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Et je ne lui en jamais voulu pour ça." répondit Marian.

"Je vois, c'était mon père, et ça ne vous fait rien." répondit Paloma, bien plus en colère qu'auparavant.

"Si vous venez chercher de la compassion, vous êtes à la mauvaise adresse. Ce que mon père a fait c'était pour me protéger et pour venger ma mère et ma petite sœur, ce que le votre a fait c'était uniquement pour détruire des vies et sauver sa peau. Le sergent Tanner avait une famille, de même que l'agent Mitchell. Mon père a passé le reste de sa vie a protéger des gens et à en aider le plus possible, le votre aurait juste continuer à tuer des gens et à vendre de la drogue détruisant encore plus de vie." répondit Marian.

"Je vois." dit Paloma en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, Marian n'attendit pas qu'elle sorte son arme de derrière son dos, ayant appris ce genre de chose grâce à son père, elle leva sa propre arme, visant la poitrine de la femme devant elle.

"Je vous l'ai dit, on n'a rien à se dire mais si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement de chez moi je vous descends. Vous voulez faire souffrir mon père, il a souffert tous les jours depuis la mort de ma mère et de ma sœur provoqué par votre père. Je ne vous laisserez pas me faire du mal pour l'atteindre, encore moins toucher à un cheveu de la tête de mon fils." dit Marian sans que sa main tremble.

Paloma sortit sans faire d'histoire et sans lui tourner le dos, et dès qu'elle fut dehors, Marian ne perdit pas de temps à se diriger vers une fenêtre tout en se mettant à couvert. Cette femme n'allait pas partir bien gentiment de ça elle en était certaine. Son pressentiment était d'ailleurs justifié vu qu'une fois dehors elle avait pris une arme bien plus dangereuse qu'un revolver et que ses trois hommes de mains en avaient des similaires. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée particulièrement aux armes à feu, mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir tirer vite et bien, ainsi que prier pour avoir des renforts rapidement si elle voulait s'en tirer. Un peu de chance serait également apprécié, dans tous les cas elle allait tout faire pour ne pas les laisser passer, il y avait beaucoup trop en jeu. Son père lui avait appris à observer une situation et ce très rapidement, ayant été un sniper il avait enseigné beaucoup à sa fille, y compris à tirer juste et ce de manière rapide. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit, attendant le bon moment pour tirer, réussissant à toucher deux de ses adversaires, un mortellement et l'autre d'une blessure légère. Elle dut ensuite bouger pour ne pas se faire tuer, elle était en train de se rapprocher d'une autre fenêtre, sa position ayant été compromise, lorsque un bruit de sirène se fit entendre. Elle entendit une voiture démarrer rapidement et se permit de souffler un instant avant de bouger, elle avait foi dans son gouvernement et dans la police, néanmoins le métier de son père lui avait appris à être prudente. Elle ne pensait pas être en danger mortel mais elle avait trop à perdre si elle avait tort, c'était un risque qu'elle ne prendrait pas.

Callen ne perdit pas de temps à descendre de la voiture, une arme à la main, le faisant même lorsque la voiture était toujours en marche. Il s'attarda brièvement près du corps devant la maison, mais ne le fit pas longtemps, continuant la route pour entrer dans la maison. Il avait envie de jurer, Gibbs lui avait fait confiance pour protéger sa fille et il avait échoué, il n'avait pas pu stopper Paloma Reynosa, il espérait vraiment que Marian allait bien ou il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

"Il est mort." confirma Sam en le rejoignant à la porte.

"NCIS." hurla Callen en entrant dans la maison, ouvrant la porte normalement plutôt que d'un coup de pied, heureusement elle n'était pas fermée à clé.

"Prouvez-le."demanda une voix même si il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, pas exactement en tout cas.

"Je suis l'agent Callen et voici l'agent Hanna." répondit Callen. "Votre père nous a demandé de vous aider quand à la situation avec le cartel Reynosa."

" _La première opération que vous avez faite avec mon père était où_ ?" demanda Marian en allemand. Le nom de Callen ne lui était pas inconnu mais elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, en revanche elle avait quelques idées pour vérifier son identité, l'autre en revanche elle n'en avait entendu que brièvement, Timmy, ou de son vrai nom Timothée McGee lui avait beaucoup parlé des joujoux technologiques à la disposition du NCIS de Los Angeles et il avait aussi fait mention d'un Sam Hannah, de Kenzy Blye et de l'agent Macy, mais après cela il avait été bien plus préoccupé par la situation concernant Ziva et Tony. Néanmoins elle supposait que si ce Callen était bien le bon, il reconnaîtrait son partenaire.

" _C'était en Serbie, il m'a sauvé la vie._ " répondit Callen en serbe, agissant sur une intuition.

"Règle numéro 9 ?" continua Marian, ayant compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Toujours avoir un couteau sur soi." répondit sans hésiter Callen, il l'avait souvent entendu celle là, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par prendre l'habitude d'en avoir un.

"Règle numéro 7 ?" poursuivit Marian, elle était convaincue que c'était bien la personne qu'il disait être, mais elle avait appris à toujours poser trois questions pour le vérifier.

"Quand on ment, être précis." répondit à nouveau Callen.

"Désolée pour ça, je voulais êtres sûre." s'excusa Marian en sortant de derrière le mur, rangeant son arme au passage. "Merci pour votre intervention, deux minutes de plus et je suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu vous accueillir. Merci aussi à celui qui m'a prévenu d'ailleurs."

"Vous aviez l'air d'avoir la situation sous contrôle pourtant. Ça va ?" demanda Sam.

"J'ai pas été touché." assura Marian. "La situation est sous contrôle ? J'aimerai pouvoir rassurer mon fils."

"Oui allez y." confirma Callen. "On va devoir partir par contre, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici."

"Je sais, je pourrais partir dans dix minutes maximum." acquiesça Marian, elle s'était préparée à cette possibilité, néanmoins ça l'ennuyait quand même. Il y avait eu de la casse dans ses affaires à cause des tirs, elle espérait que rien de trop important ait été abîmé.

Leur adressant un signe de tête, Marian monta à l'étage, prenant l'escalier colimaçon pour cela, tapant quatre fois fort sur la dernière marche, le tout sous les regards confus des deux agents fédéraux, les ignorant elle continua sa route, ouvrant et fermant deux fois la porte de sa chambre avant de toquer deux fois sur la porte de la salle de bain.

"C'est moi, tout va bien, vous pouvez sortir." elle appela ensuite, elle attendit un peu mais elle entendit rapidement des bruits à l'intérieur de la pièce, avant que le verrou ne soit ouvert et que la porte suive. Laissant voir un petit garçon de quatre ans, blond aux yeux marrons ainsi qu'un chien, un berger allemand.

"C'est bon maman ? Les méchants sont partis ?" il demanda en regardant sa mère.

"Oui Sergei, les méchants sont partis." confirma Marian, souriant doucement à son fils. "Tu peux sortir, il y a deux agents du NCIS qui sont en bas et qui vont nous protéger. On doit partir quelques temps comme je t'avais dit, alors il faut que tu ailles chercher le sac qu'on a préparé. Et ce que tu veux prendre avec toi, on va aller chez papi d'accord ?"

Sergei accepta volontiers, il était toujours heureux d'aller voir son grand-père, Marian décida de le laisser faire seul quelques minutes, elle devait prendre ses propres affaires. Heureusement elle s'était préparée à cette possibilité et ça ne lui demanda pas beaucoup de temps, surtout vu qu'elle avait aussi des affaires chez son père, elle avait aussi été élevé par un marine qui lui avait appris à être prête à partir rapidement et avec juste le minimum. Elle s'assura ensuite que son fils avait bien ce qui était indispensable selon elle, avant de descendre, Sergei et le chien avec elle.

"Vous êtes prête rapidement." commenta Callen qui s'était attendu à devoir attendre un moment, après tout Kenzi n'était pas vraiment rapide pour se préparer.

"Je savais les risques et j'étais prête à partir rapidement si nécessaire. Sergei voici les agents Callen et Hanna." elle dit ensuite, répondant à la question silencieuse de son fils. "Messieurs, voici mon fils Sergei."

"Salut bonhomme, prêt à partir ?" demanda Sam avec un sourire.

"Oui." confirma Sergei avec un sourire. "Vous avez aidé maman à faire fuir les méchants ?"

"Oui, ils m'ont bien aidé, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des choses à montrer à papi ? Et pépé sera aussi là." lui dit Marian.

"Oh, je vais chercher mes dessins et mon puzzle." dit Sergei en se précipitant.

"Votre chien vient avec vous ?" demanda Callen.

"Oui, Jethro est de la famille, je ne vais pas le laisser ici, encore moins vu que je ne sais pas dans combien de temps on va revenir." confirma Marian. "Je présume que je ne peux pas prendre ma voiture ?" elle demanda et après avoir reçu un signe affirmatif, elle soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre à manger pour le chien. "Je peux prendre une couverture si vous ne voulez pas de poil dans votre voiture."

"Non ça ira." refusa Sam avec un sourire, heureux qu'elle propose au moins.

"Vous avez appelé votre chien Jethro ?" releva Callen, un sourire amusé aux lèvres ainsi qu'un sourcil haussé.

"Abby l'a nommé Jethro avant de me le confier, il y répond et ça m'amuse." répondit Marian avec un sourire amusé en retour.

"Je crois qu'il me manque quelque chose." pointa Sam.

"Mon père s'appelle Jethro Gibbs." dit Marian, passant le premier prénom de son père sous silence, il n'aimait pas l'utiliser en général. Elle rangea la boite où elle avait mis les croquettes du chien dans son sac de voyage et attrapa également un cadre photo qu'elle prenait toujours avec elle, une photo de quand ils étaient encore une famille heureuse, d'avant Pedro Hernandez. Elle ferma ensuite les volets et les fenêtres de la maison avant de suivre les deux agents dans la voiture, son fils collé contre elle et Jethro près d'elle également. La voiture démarra et Marian regarda derrière elle, inquiète, elle reviendrait ici, elle refusait que la famille Reynosa lui prenne encore quelque chose. Etre dans une voiture alors que des gens étaient après elle n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui la rassurait mais elle n'avait pas le choix, pour le moment en tout cas elle devait suivre leurs ordres, elle devait parler à son père pour le rassurer et discuter de la suite des opérations.


	2. Questions

Marian n'avait jamais été une grande fan des voitures, pas depuis ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'elle avait eu 10 ans en tout cas, elle avait beaucoup travaillé dessus, elle ne pouvait pas après tout ne jamais conduire, ça aurait été bien trop compliqué. Néanmoins ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait être passager, surtout lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas le conducteur. Son père était le seul en qui elle avait entièrement confiance et avec qui elle était à l'aise, elle avait entendu parler de Sam Hanna et de l'agent Callen, mais elle ne les connaissait pas, même si ils venaient de l'aider et qu'ils avaient sauvé Abby l'année passée. Elle savait en revanche qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, ils ne savaient pas si Paloma Reynosa avait ou non piégé sa voiture ou si elle l'avait équipé d'un traceur. Elle devait donc monter dans la voiture de l'agent Hannah, à l'arrière et se contenter de s'assurer que son fils avait bien mis sa ceinture de sécurité et espérer que tout aille bien. Avec un peu de chance ça ne durerait pas longtemps, leur QG ne devait pas être trop loin du centre de LA ce ne serait pas pratique après tout et une fois au QG elle pourrait descendre et se débrouiller pour aller à Washington, un avion serait pas mal. Elle ne serait pas au poste de pilote bien sûr mais il ne devrait pas être descendu par une balle par la fenêtre. Enfin normalement non.

Les événements étaient allés tellement vite, qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir, l'attaque et le reste, ... En vérité elle savait que c'était pour autre chose, que c'était parce qu'une part d'elle avait vraiment espéré ne jamais avoir à entendre parler de la famille de Hernandez, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu penser au fait qu'il avait eu une famille. Elle ne blâmait pas son père pour son geste, pas plus qu'elle ne lui en avait voulu pour ne pas avoir été là, ce qu'elle avait dit à Paloma était toujours vrai, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait tué Pedro et une part d'elle savait qu'elle lui en aurait voulu si il n'avait rien fait, si Pedro avait survécu, et était resté libre au Mexique. Elle aurait juste préféré que tout cela reste à sa place, dans le passé, mais elle se doutait que c'était aussi difficile pour son père, il avait dû craindre de perdre sa carrière et elle savait à quel point son job était important pour lui, c'était presque sa vie, lorsqu'il avait pris sa retraite au Mexique elle avait su que ce n'était que temporaire, il avait eu besoin de récupérer après l'explosion et la perte de mémoire puis le retour de ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait très bien l'inquiétude qu'elle avait traversé lorsque Tony l'avait appelé pour la prévenir, elle avait pris le premier vol pour Washington s'inquiétant tout le long, mais un des pires moments avait été lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu et qu'elle avait du lui expliquer, s'était tombé sur elle vu que Jennifer Sheppard et Ducky n'étaient pas au courant pour Shannon et Kelly. Enfin ils ne l'avaient pas su à l'époque, ils l'avaient appris ensuite et Ducky était venu poser des questions à Marian, sachant qu'en poser à Jethro serait inutile, et puis il n'avait pas été dans le pays, étant parti au Mexique. Elle avait souvent vu son père au cours de sa période de retraite, qui n'avait au final duré que quelques mois, mais il était souvent venu la voir à Los Angeles, retournant ensuite chez Mike, les deux se retrouvant vu qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis le départ de Mike du NCIS, mais elle avait apprécié pouvoir faire visiter la ville à son père et passer du temps avec lui sans avoir à craindre un appel pour le travail.

Expliquer à un homme qu'elle considérait comme son oncle pourquoi son père n'avait rien dit avant, pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait, n'avait pas été amusant, mais elle l'avait fait, parce que Ducky le méritait, qu'il était de la famille et qu'elle ne voulait pas que son père le fasse. Se souvenir de tout avait été assez pénible, pas la peine de remuer le passé avec des questions, et puis même si ce n'était pas évident pour elle de parler de ce qui était arrivé à la fin, elle n'avait jamais eu de problème pour parler de sa mère, c'était pour Kelly que c'était plus difficile. Elle avait été sa petite sœur après tout, elle était l'aînée et aurait du la protéger.

Cependant elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à repenser au passé pour le moment, elle ne savait pas grand chose sur Paloma et son frère, mais elle savait assez pour savoir qu'ils étaient dangereux, intelligents et déterminés à se venger. Elle devait donc rester sur ses gardes, pour son fils surtout, elle refusait que Sergei souffre d'avantage de la situation, pour le moment il était content, elle lui avait dit qu'ils allaient voir son grand-père et ça lui allait très bien. Sergei adorait Papy Jethro et avait déjà commencer à parler de tout ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux, entre hommes comme il disait. Oui, elle mettrait son fils en sécurité et elle analyserait ses émotions vis à vis de tout ça plus tard.

"Ce n'est pas comme le NCIS de papy." commenta Sergei en descendant de la voiture avec Jethro, le chien.

La route avait été rapide, leurs bureaux n'étaient pas juste à côté de sa maison mais l'agent Hanna était un bon conducteur qui connaissait bien la ville et donc des raccourcis. Marian savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le devrait, enfin elle le supposait, au sujet du NCIS de Los Angeles spécialisé dans les missions sous couvertures, néanmoins elle ne s'était pas attendu à un bâtiment apparemment abandonné pour leurs bureaux. Quoiqu'elle devinait que c'était le but, les gens ne viendraient pas les chercher ici, cependant elle ne comptait pas expliquer tout cela à son fils. Sergei était intelligent, il comprenait beaucoup de choses et savait garder un secret, plutôt bien pour son âge en tout cas, mais lui parler d'espion n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce serait quelque chose de fascinant pour lui et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il saurait ne pas le dire à ses amis. Elle doutait un que les parents de ses amis soient un danger pour ce groupe du NCIS, ou qu'ils prennent au sérieux les déclarations de Sergei, mais elle ne voulait pas courir le risque, ce serait idiot et dangereux, pour Sergei et elle bien sûr mais aussi pour les agents du NCIS.

"Nous ne sommes pas à Washington." elle répondit donc en souriant à son fils, essayant de ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle avait eu peur un peu plus tôt et à quel point elle était toujours inquiète. Son fils bien qu'un peu inquiet avait considéré ce qui c'était passé comme un jeu et il s'était vite remis, néanmoins ça risquait de changer si il voyait qu'elle était effrayée.

"C'est bien mieux à l'intérieur." assura l'agent Hanna avec un sourire, son ton et son attitude laissait penser qu'il avait au moins un enfant mais ça ne la regardait pas du coup elle tint sa langue. A la place elle se dirigea vers le coffre où il y avait les sacs pour le voyage, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en saisir, l'agent Callen les prit.

"Entrez." il indiqua. Marian pensa à protester, mais elle choisit de ne rien faire, ça lui permettait de tenir la main de son fils et la laisse de Jethro, et puis elle devait bien le reconnaître, des années passées près de marines l'avaient habitué à la galanterie. Elle était capable de se débrouiller seule mais là être plus libre de ses mouvements pour protéger son fils de son mieux, ça ne la dérangeait pas.

"Merci." elle se contenta de dire en obéissant et suivant l'agent Hanna.

"Ouah, t'a vu maman, c'est cool." s'exclama Sergei en voyant l'intérieur qui était en effet très différent de l'extérieur. "Les bureaux de papi ils sont pas comme ça."

"Non, c'est vrai." sourit légèrement Marian, cet endroit était plus agréable que les bureaux de Washington mais ils n'avaient pas le même but. L'endroit était aussi très accueillant et les plantes étaient un joli bonus, elle allait y penser pour le bureau de son père ainsi que pour celui d'Abby d'ailleurs, son amie apprécierait elle en était sûre, quoiqu'elle aimerait probablement d'avantage la peluche d'un panda qu'elle avait dans son sac et qu'elle avait acheté pour elle. Il ne pétait pas comme Bert l'hippopotame mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait un problème pour autant, la scientifique apprécierait de toute façon, Marian en était sûre. Elle dut s'empêcher de réagir en voyant quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien, Marty Deeks, il était un peu blessé, ça se voyait, mais c'était bien lui, même si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle garda Sergei près d'elle à un signe discret du lieutenant de police, il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'ils se connaissaient, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle allait respecter son souhait. Elle lui demanderait pourquoi plus tard, pour le moment elle avait d'autres préoccupations. Sergei la regarda surpris mais il obéit et resta près d'elle.

"Miss Gibbs, heureuse de voir que vous allez bien. Je suis Henrietta Lange dit 'Hetty'." salua une femme de petite taille mais Marian ne la sous-estima pas pour autant, elle avait entendu parler d'elle et savait que Hetty Lange pouvait être très dangereuse. Le Directeur Morrow avait parlé quelques fois d'elle, et il n'avait pas été le seul, son père lui avait parlé d'elle aussi, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Elle était une sorte de légende dans le monde de l'espionnage et elle était extrêmement douée dans son domaine et Marian reconnaissait qu'elle était très impressionnée, survivre aussi âgée après une vie d'espionnage, c'était vraiment 'cool', comme dirait son fils.

"Enchantée Madame Lange, ravie de faire votre connaissance et merci pour votre aide." dit Marian poliment, elle avait bien sûr remercié les deux agents du NCIS qui étaient intervenus mais elle savait qu'ils avaient été aidé, le coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu avant l'arrivée de Paloma Reynosa le prouvait bien. "Je vous présente mon fils Sergei."

"Bonjour Madame Lange." dit poliment Sergei.

"Bonjour Sergei, tu es très poli." sourit Hetty. "Votre père est en ligne avec le directeur, la salle est à l'étage, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de nous hâter, l'agent Gibbs avait l'air plutôt énervé."

"Où puis-je laisser Jethro ?" demanda Marian en regardant son chien qui s'était assis à ses pieds, elle doutait pouvoir le prendre avec elle et Sergei dans la Salle des Opérations, ce n'était pas autorisé à Washington pour le MTAC et elle était sûre que c'était similaire ici. Non que ce soit une surprise de toute façon.

"Je peux m'en occuper si vous voulez, ça ne me dérange pas. Lieutenant Deeks." dit Marty en s'avançant.

"Si cela vous convient Miss Gibbs." acquiesça Hetty.

"D'accord, tu restes avec le lieutenant, Jethro d'accord, sois sage, on ne sera pas long." dit Marian en passant la laisse à son ami.

"Eric est seul avec Gibbs ?" demanda Callen qui avait posé les sacs sur le côté.

"En effet." acquiesça Hetty.

"Il est solide ?" demanda Marian, elle aimait son père mais elle le connaissait très bien, elle savait comment il pouvait être lorsqu'il était contrarié. Il y avait une très bonne raison pour laquelle Jimmy Palmer avait peur de lui, Tim McGee l'avait aussi craint pendant un temps.

"On devrait se dépêcher." dit simplement Callen, ils avaient déjà commencé à monter les escaliers, suivis de Sam Hanna et d'Hetty.

Marian prit son fils dans ses bras, voulant aller plus vite, son père au naturel pouvait être intimidant mais là elle avait été en danger, ce genre de situation le rendait bien pire, il avait poussé deux agents aux larmes lorsqu'ils avaient laissé tomber leur surveillance et qu'elle avait du se défendre elle même. Pour lui ça n'avait pas compté qu'elle était plus que capable de se débrouiller seule, le fait que ça avait été nécessaire alors qu'elle aurait du être protégé, qu'elle était sous la garde de deux agents avait été suffisant pour le rendre furieux. Elle pouvait le gérer et normalement la plupart des agents aussi mais l'homme qu'elle avait eu au téléphone, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était un agent typique, sa voix et son inquiétude, tout cela n'était pas très professionnel. Même en étant avenant et sympathique, l'agent Hanna avait été aussi sérieux et concentré, l'agent Callen lui avait été très sérieux et attentif, tout le contraire de ce Eric. Et en le voyant, elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison, ce Eric n'était pas un agent ou alors elle serait très surprise, un surfer sans aucun doute et aussi un geek mais pas un agent de terrain. Il portait un bermuda beige et une chemise à carreaux à manche courte, il avait des lunettes et semblait figé devant le regard de Gibbs.

"Papa, calme toi, on va bien." dit de suite Marian "Et si on va bien c'est en partie grâce à Eric, il m'a prévenu à temps alors arrête de le fusiller du regard. Bonjour directeur."

"Miss Gibbs, heureux de voir que vous allez bien." salua Léon Vance, ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, il n'avait pas été un proche de Gibbs avant et du coup elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'à l'enterrement de Jenny Shepard et quelques fois au fil des mois après qu'il ait été promu au poste de directeur. Néanmoins elle le respectait et lui de même.

"Merci beaucoup pour votre appel." dit Marian à Eric qui rougit.

"Marian, Sergei, vous allez bien ?" demanda Gibbs en les observant attentivement.

"Papi, papi, on te voit trop bien. Maman a dit qu'on venait te voir." s'exclama Sergei ravi, il adorait son grand-père.

"J'ai dit peut-être trésor, c'est toujours dans les plans ?" demanda Marian en ajustant la prise qu'elle avait sur son fils.

"Oui, vous venez à la maison, je pourrais vous protéger." acquiesça son père. "Elle ne vous a rien fait ?"

"Non, elle a tiré mais je me suis défendue, Sergei était en sécurité et les agents Callen et Hanna sont arrivés rapidement." nia Marian.

"Vous vous êtes très bien défendue, vous en avez tué un." pointa l'agent Hanna.

"Impressionnant. Mais je suppose que je ne devrai pas être surpris, vous avez été à bonne école." commenta le directeur Vance.

"Tu l'as touché ?" demanda Gibbs.

"Non, j'ai blessé un de ses hommes par contre." nia Marian. "Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ? On prend le train ou l'avion ?"

"Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de venir à Washington en voiture." intervint le directeur Vance "Hetty, avez-vous des agents qui pourraient l'escorter jusqu'aux bureaux ?"

"Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas nécessaire." protesta de suite Marian.

"Je peux prendre quelques jours pour m'en charger." dit au même moment Callen.

"Agent Callen ?" demanda le directeur et Hetty tandis que Gibbs, Sam Hanna et Marian le regardaient surpris.

"Tu m'as demandé d'assurer sa sécurité Gibbs, et j'ai dit que je le ferai. Et puis j'ai des jours de congé à prendre." dit simplement Callen.

"Merci Callen." dit Gibbs après l'avoir regardé un moment dans les yeux.

"Je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire." insista Marian.

"Pensez à Sergei, Marian, l'agent Callen sera une protection supplémentaire." dit Hetty en regardant le petit garçon qui avait demandé à descendre et qui observait la salle curieux, posant des questions à Eric.

"Marian." dit de suite Gibbs qui avait vu l'expression dans les yeux de sa fille, les propos d'Hetty n'avaient pas été très judicieux il le savait, tout comme il comprenait pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Néanmoins il ne voulait pas qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, il n'y aurait pas d'injure mais mieux valait qu'elle s'abstienne quand même. "Je sais que Sergei est ta priorité, et justement ça pourrait nuire pour le protéger, tu te concentreras sur lui et pas forcément sur les menaces potentielles autour. Callen pourrait faire ça."

"Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire qu'on fasse le voyage en voiture." dit Marian en faisant de son mieux pour se calmer, elle n'aimait pas du tout le fait qu'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui ne la connaissait pas, elle et son fils, se permette de faire ce genre de commentaire. Surtout vu que depuis que Sergei était entré dans sa vie elle avait tout fait pour lui, pour qu'il soit heureux, protégé et en bonne santé. Cette histoire n'aidait pas non plus, pas plus que l'idée de faire un aussi long trajet en voiture. "Vu qu'elle veut nous tuer, est-ce qu'on ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche en voyageant ainsi ?"

"Elle ne s'attend sans doute pas à ce que vous fassiez le voyage jusqu'à Washington en voiture et je doute qu'elle veuille uniquement tuer votre famille." intervint le directeur Vance. S'il ne doutait pas que Paloma Reynosa désirait faire souffrir Gibbs et tuer son père, sa fille et son petit-fils il ne pensait pas que la chef d'un cartel viendrait aux Etats Unis uniquement pour ça. Il y avait plus, il en était certain, et pour la trouver il fallait comprendre quoi. "Et ce serait le meilleur moyen pour voyager sans que des gens ne puissent vous suivre, si vous prenez le train ou l'avion vous serez obligés de vous enregistrer, en partie en tout cas. Et puis il y a le risque que si elle attaque il y ait des gens blessés."

"Donc je n'ai pas le choix." commenta Marian.

"Miss Gibbs..." commença Hetty.

"Je comprends, ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime l'idée." soupira Marian. "Et si j'apprécie votre proposition agent Callen, je vous assure, ce n'est pas nécessaire."

"J'insiste." dit fermement Callen, la regardant droit dans les yeux sans broncher. Marian allait insister, elle ne voulait pas d'un agent pour la protéger pas sur un trajet aussi long, néanmoins son père intervint.

"Marian, s'il te plait." dit doucement Jethro Gibbs. "Callen est un bon agent et je lui fais confiance. Avec ce qui vient de se passer, l'attaque chez toi mais aussi l'attaque sur Mike, j'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité, toi et Sergei."

"Papa..." souffla Marian.

"Pour moi, je t'en prie." implora presque Gibbs "Ce qui se passe est ma responsabilité."

"Règle numéro 6." dit de suite Marian. "Et ce n'est pas ta faute, elle a fait son choix, de même que son frère."

La voix de la jeune femme était ferme et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Gibbs put voir que non sa fille ne le blâmait pas du tout, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de la mort de Pedro Hernandez, c'était un sujet qui était évité pour autant il savait qu'elle avait toujours su ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il l'avait laissé à l'hôpital. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé où il était allé ou pourquoi, pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait posé de questions après que Abby ait réouvert le dossier ou après qu'il lui ait parlé des enfants du meurtrier de Shannon et Kelly. Il ne comptait pas laisser Paloma et Alejandro s'en prendre à sa famille, il aurait agi dans tous les cas mais là elle avait fait l'erreur de menacer les deux personnes qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, parce que s'il y avait une chose qu'il refusait catégoriquement c'était de perdre Marian et Sergei. Qu'importe ce qu'il devait faire pour réussir à faire ça, il ne les perdrait pas comme il avait perdu Shannon et leur deuxième fille, c'était plus qu'assez, c'était trop.

"Tu me donnes ta parole que tu resteras avec Callen et que tu ne le perdras pas ?" demanda Gibbs.

"Tu as ma parole." acquiesça à contrecœur Marian en voyant l'inquiétude dans l'attitude de son père.

"G, je te fais confiance." dit Gibbs en regardant son ami, il avait confiance en Callen, l'homme était prudent, voir même paranoïaque mais là c'était justement ce que Gibbs souhaitait. Il savait que l'agent ferait tout pour protéger sa famille, là dessus le père pouvait entièrement compter sur son ami néanmoins toute l'inquiétude ne disparaissait pas pour autant.

"Ils seront en sécurité." assura Callen.

"Papa, j'ai conseillé à mamie de partir en croisière dans la Méditerranée mais papi, ça ira pour lui ?" demanda Marian, elle avait choisi de se charger de sa grand-mère, la relation entre elle et son père n'était pas évidente, même si son père l'avait aidé lorsque sa grand-mère avait tué quelqu'un il y a peu, et si ça n'avait pas été une surprise. Marian avait vu régulièrement Joan au fil des années, l'avait appelé plus encore et jamais elle ne s'était douté que sa grand mère préparait une telle chose.

"T'en fais pas pour ton grand-père, il sait se défendre." assura Gibbs.

Marian connaissait assez son père pour savoir qu'il était inquiet, très inquiet même, mais elle choisit de faire comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, elle devait y croire, si son grand père n'avait pas été un sniper comme son père il était quand même doué avec une arme et il en avait une dans sa boutique. Elle devait y croire.

"A dans quelques jours alors papa, soit prudent." demanda Marian.

"Toi aussi. Et soit sage pour maman Sergei, d'accord ?" demanda Gibbs en regardant son petit fils.

"Oui papi." acquiesça Sergei en faisant un salut de marine, pas très bien mais l'effort était là.

"Bon gars." sourit Gibbs.

"Je t'aime papi." dit Sergei avec un grand sourire.

"Je t'aime aussi Sergei." dit Gibbs avant de regarder sa fille et de le signer, les deux savaient parler avec le langage des signes, un moyen pratique pour Leroy Jethro Gibbs de dire ce genre de chose à sa fille sans que le reste de la pièce ne le comprenne forcément et là le message était simple. _Je t'aime, je te protégerai toi et Sergei. Je suis désolé pour tout ça._

 _Ce n'est pas ta faute, et je crois que je t'en aurais voulu si tu n'avais rien fait à l'époque. Tu lui fais vraiment confiance ?_

 _Avec ma vie sans hésitation et assez pour lui confier les vôtres. C'est un excellent agent avec des bons instincts, il peut être mortel si nécessaire. Il ne laissera rien vous arriver et c'est un survivant aussi. Il est doué._

 _Je resterai avec lui alors. Je t'aime papa, soit prudent. Je ne veux pas te perdre et surtout pas à cause de cette famille._

La discussion entre le père et la fille avait été silencieuse mais ça avait été assez pour eux deux, Gibbs était rassuré sur la situation, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de la mort d'Hernandez comme ça avant et si ils auraient besoin d'en parler d'avantage, ça pouvait attendre l'arrivée de sa famille à Washington. De son côté Marian était plus tranquille vis à vis du voyage qui l'attendait et des compétences de l'agent Callen. Elle avait entendu parler de lui mais ça avait été très peu au final, son père n'était pas non plus des plus bavards, même si il parlait plus avec elle qu'avec la plupart des gens.

"Quel est le plan ?" demanda Marian après la fin de la communication.

"Vous partirez tôt demain matin à bord d'une voiture de l'agence, un 4x4 je pense." répondit Hetty. "Dormir ici vous pose-t-il un problème ?"

"Pas le moindre." répondit Marian. "Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites. Merci aussi Agent Callen."

"Pas de soucis." répondit Callen en la regardant.

Cette nuit, allongée sur un matelas de gym avec son fils à côté d'elle et le chien Jethro proche, Marian souffla, la suite l'effrayait malgré ce que son père avait dit. Elle savait qu'on ne pouvait jamais se préparer pour parer toutes les éventualités et l'idée que l'histoire se répète la faisait paniquer, néanmoins c'était la meilleure option pour tout le monde et avec un peu de chance, les choses se régleraient rapidement. Et en attendant elle serait avec son père, son grand père et elle pourrait voir l'équipe de son père, une équipe qui était devenue un peu sa famille. Ramenant son fils contre elle, elle décida de dormir, elle allait avoir besoin de sommeil dans les jours à venir.

Allongé sur le canapé à côté de son bureau G Callen peinait à trouver le sommeil, il avait trop de questions pour réussir à dormir, Marian Gibbs était très différente de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait plus ou moins comme son père mais pour le moment à part son sang-froid et ses yeux il ne voyait pas trop de ressemblances. Il avait aussi des questions au sujet de Paloma Reynosa, pourquoi haïssait-elle tant Gibbs ? Il espérait vraiment obtenir des réponses et ce rapidement. Il s'endormit en repensant aux longs cheveux roux de la femme à l'étage et à l'intensité de ses yeux.


End file.
